


Красная линия

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Малкольм приходит к отцу после многолетнего перерыва.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Красная линия

У Малкольма стоит, и он даже этого не скрывает. А что ему скрывать под отцовским взглядом? Малкольм облизывает враз пересохшие губы, улыбается, когда видит, что отец так и продолжает смотреть на него.

Мартин Уитли, наверное, впервые за долгие годы кажется Малкольму не страшным. Его присутствие, как всегда, будоражит Малкольму кровь, но это уже совершенно иное волнение. Сейчас, и только сейчас Малкольму не важно, что случилось в лесу, ему все равно, кто та девушка из сундука. Ему плевать на все и просто отчаянно хочется, чтобы его отец в кои-то веки действительно преодолел красную линию, что разделяет их.

Малкольм гораздо слабее отца, выдержке Мартина Уитли может позавидовать каждый. Мартин холоднокровен, не зря так долго скрывался от полиции. И Малкольм даже ловит себя на мысли, что, если бы не он, отец до сих пор водил бы полицейских за нос.

Если бы не он, отец никогда не оказался бы здесь. Никогда бы не было этой линии на полу, которую нельзя перешагнуть ни Мартину, ни самому Малкольму. Но, наверное, они действительно одинаковые. Потому что Малкольм делает шаг одновременно с отцом. И если стоять на красной линии, то это ведь не считается нарушением? Это же не нарушение — касаться отцовских губ? Это же не нарушение — пытаться расстегнуть на нем извечный кардиган? Это же не нарушение — потереться о его коленку, втиснутую между бедер Малкольма?

Здесь, в клинике, им можно все. Это такая мелочь на фоне всего, что было раньше, это такая малость, что даже не важно, что еще одно правило перестало действовать.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
